


Held Captive

by BabyDollLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elounour, Gay, Lesbian, Niall is always scared, Zayn is also pissed, kidnap, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDollLou/pseuds/BabyDollLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your purpose here.. is to obey" she grinned.</p><p>"Obey who?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Obey Us!" She snapped rolling her eyes.</p><p>"So basically slaves?" Louis asked.</p><p> The most dangerous criminals of Los Angeles, The most wanted teenage girls, And the biggest One Direction fans. When three girls come up with a plan to kidnap the boys before there big tour, They must struggle to keep them a secret from paparazzi, police, and girlfriends. </p><p>Can they get them to fall in love too?</p><p>Give this story a chance. I promise its good ;)</p><p>Also available on wattpad (clarivellreyes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Give this story a chance you won't regret it :)

"Famous boyband, One Direction, are starting their new tour tommorow. Here is Liam Payne to give you the deets." The lady winks and the camera switches to Liam.

"Were really excited to be starting our next tour. We will keep you updated on on the stops but tommorow were heading out the malibu, Los Angeles." 

Crystal stares at the tv before jumping up from the couch.

"Amy! Tess! Emergency! Its urgent! IM GONNA PEE!"she yelled. The two girls come stumbling down the stairs in a rush.

"I was in the middle of hacking the school grades, What is so important!" Tess groans. Her hands are sassily placed on her hips and has an annoyed look on her face.

"You didnt have another one of your 'accidents' right?" Amy smirked.

Crystal groaned.

" That was one time! Anyway!One Direction is coming, To Malibu!"

"Oh god! This is amazing we have to see one of their shows" amy gushed.

"Amy,you know thats not gonna happen, were still wanted after robbing that bank last week" tess said, rolling her eyes.

"I cant go back to jail" Crystal frowned.

"Orange Jumpsuits are so unflattering!" She groans. She started blowing on her thumb. 

"I got it! Since we cant go to the concert, why dont we bring the concert to us!" Tess smiled. Amy gave Tess a look and Crystal was bouncing up and down.


	2. Chapter 2

The roars of thousands of fans could be heard from outside of the arena. The boys were getting ready for the show. Meanwhile the girls were at work. In the security room, Tessa was hacking the cameras. She is the computer genius of the group. Her dad, Josh Collins, taught her everything she knows. Her mom went missing years ago and was later declared dead. But if you ask her about it she will be quick to snap your neck. She has long black hair, and greyish. She can be really aggressive, but she can be sweet too.

Amy was taking out the security. She lunged at the two men and jumped on the bigger ones back. She took her knife and slit his throat. He gasped out and dropped to the floor. She got off and approached the other body guard who was now holding the gun, hands shaking slightly. She puts her hands on his shoulder and knees him in the crotch. He hunches over and she uses to fingers to pinch a nerve on his neck, to put him to sleep. Amy is dyslexic, even though that may be, she is the strongest out of all of them. She channels her anger towards violence and is not afraid to pound someone's face in. Her parents live in Canada, her hometown. Besides from being strong she is also master of disguise. In her black suit, glasses, and hat she opens the limo door and climbs in. Crystal hands her the the knock out gas and she opens the vent to put it in.  
Crystal is the master of stealth. She is basically a ninja and she knows how to kidnap someone with out getting caught. She also has a great way of achieving exclusive information and gossip. Her mother died two years ago with cancer and her dad, Mark Sorin, is filthy rich because he invented a cock rings that vibrates every time the person who is wearing it struggles. Crystal is socially awkward and has schizophrenia. But when she is out killing know one can stop her, she's a maniac. Crystal gives a thumbs up to Amy and gets in her car where she will pick up Tess round back and then drive to her fathers old mansion which she has now claimed as theirs.  
Back in the security room, Tess deletes any remaining footage and checks the security camera. She picks up her walkie talkie and brings it up to her mouth.  
"The Sex God's are coming your way Amy" she smirks. She puts on her shades and lifts her hood up while walking out back to meet Crystal in the car. Meanwhile, the boys of One Direction are making their way to the limo.

(P.o.v Harry Styles)

I make my way into the limo with the other boys and sit down. I sigh and run a hand through my curls and Zayn closes the door and the car starts moving.  
I pull out my phone to thank the fans for coming to the show tonight when I feel Louis nudge me with his elbow. I look towards him and he glances at me before looking ahead.  
"Is that a new driver? She's Hot!"  
He tells me. I roll my eyes and look at the new driver. I can't see much due to the fact that I'm only provided with a small window to look through. I sit forward and pick up the phone used for conversations with the drivers. The girl picks up the phone.  
"Yes?" She asks.  
"Your new right? If you want the address to our hotel I could give you it" I offer. I hear the sound of something closing and I look up to see she shut the small window connecting us.  
"Dont Worry, I know exactly where your going babe" I take the phone away from my ear in confusion when the line cuts off suddenly. The air vents turn on and the car is filled with a weird a weird smell. I bang my fist on the dividing wall.   
"Can you turn that off? I think it's busted!" I get no response and I groan. I feel a heavy weight on me and I look to see Niall falling on me, asleep. I push him back in annoyance and I hear my own gasp as I see Liam and Zayn slumped against each other. I turn to Louis to see him on the window snoring slightly. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. The smell coming from the vents get stronger and my eyes being to droop. The car has begun to spin, or at least that's what it feels like. All sound is blocked out and all I can hear is the thumping of my heart.  
"What's going on?" I mumbled before I slouched onto Louis and my eyes closed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's P.o.v

I pulled into the mansion's huge driveway and turned off the car. I sat back and sighed. I pushed back and turned around. All the boys looked so cute sleeping together. Crystal and Tess started walking towards the car. They each open a door and begin to pull the boys out.  
"Oh my god Louis is heavy, Amy help me!" I walk over to where she is struggling and grab his legs. We both pull him towards the house.  
"Jesus this boy's bum weighs a ton" I groan. Crystal nods and laughs. On the other side of the car is Tess who is pulling Zayn by his arms. A loud bang is heard behind us and we turn around to see Niall's head on the concrete floor. We all giggle and continue pulling them up to the house. This might take awhile...  
****  
An hour later and we have the boys chained up and in their boxers. There chains are connected to their collars that are connected to the floor. Harry is wearing an orange collar and leash. He also has on cat ears and a clip on cat tail. Liam has a bat man cape and a purple collar. Louis has a red collar and a carrot hat on. Niall has a blue collar and a potato sack that stops at his waist and is teared at the sides. Finally Zayn has a yellow collar, and a bowtie. Crystal managed to hook up the leashes to the electrical system so if they walk more than 5 feet they get shocked.  
"Tess, call the boys to come. We might need some backup" Crystal tells Tess who nods pulling out her cellphone.  
"Come on Amy we have business to take car of!" I smile I grab her wrist and drag her off to the car.  
"What do you mean?" She asks getting into the car.  
"The boys girlfriends, we have to get rid of them..." She looks at me and nods happily.  
"Yup, gotta do this fast before someone realizes the boys are missing" I nod and start the engine.  
"Good thing I left my brass knuckles in the backseat" I laugh and start to drive.  
****  
"Okay so Eleanor's house is on this street." Crystal tells me. I see her house and park.  
"I'll be back" I tell Crystal. She nods and I get out the car, slipping on my brass knuckles.  
I walk up to her door and knock.  
A few seconds later she opens the door.  
"Who are you?" The bitch asks. I smile and nod towards her house.  
"May I come in?" I ask as politely as possible.  
"Um okay.." she mumbles pulling open the door. I step inside and turn to face her as she shuts the door.  
"So what did you-" I cut her off and push her against the door.  
"Louis Tomlinson is mine, Do you fucking hear me?!" I shout. Her eyes go wide in fear.  
"W-what are you talking about? Please! Let me go!!"  
I laugh at her cries of help.  
"Pathetic" I smirk as I pick her up off the door and slam her back into it. She gasps in pain and her eyes well up with tears.  
"He's mine now.. Forever! There is no use for you now!" The tears start rolling down her cheeks and she continues struggling in my tight hold.  
"What have you done to him?"  
"Taken him to a safe place, a better place.." I grin at her.  
"Please... I love him..." She gasps out. I growl and my fist connects with her jaw sending her to the ground.  
"SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME" I threaten her. I lean down to where she is lying on her back.  
"I dare you.." she's full on sobbing now as she turns on her stomach and trys to crawl away. I straddle her back and grasp a chunk of her hair in my hand.  
"P-please I L-love him... Louis.." I scowl at her ignorance and raise her head up slamming her face into the floor repeatedly. A loud crunch is heard and blood starts to form around her head. I sigh pushing my hair out of my eyes with the hand that isn't bloody. I look at my other hand in disgust and wipe it on her designer pants. I get up off her and pick her up cringing at her disfigured face. I carry her to her bedroom and force her in the closet before closing it shut. I dispose of all the evidence and clean my brass knuckles in her bathroom. After a few more minutes I head back to the car and hop into the seat.  
"Took you long enough" Crystal huffs.  
"Bitch wouldn't stop talking" I smile as I start up the car again.  
"So next is Perrie.. Can I take this one?" Crystal asks me. I nod and continue driving down the road.  
"So.. What is her current location?" Crystal checks her phone and looks back up at me.  
"It was her friends birthday today, she was at a club a few blocks from here. If we hurry, we can catch her walking before she reaches her car" I nod and drive faster than before. Thankfully there are no police to give me a ticket because we don't have time for that.  
******  
(Crystal P.O.V)

Amy comes to a stop a little bit away from the door of the club so that we are hidden. It's near midnight right now and I see Perrie at the door.  
I nod towards Amy and grab my knife, blindfold, Duct Tape and A Red Marker. I put on a beanie and my sunglasses (even though its night)  
I stalk up to the side of the club and when I have the target in sight I wait until she comes my way. When she walks by I grab her roughly and pull her towards me. I take her confused state as an advantage and take her towards the back to the dumpsters. I lay her on the floor and she looks up at me with scared eyes. I pull the tape out of my hoodie and take out a piece.  
She goes to scream for help and I cover her mouth quickly so all there is, is muffled sounds.  
I pull out my knife and drag it down her face to her neck. She squirms trying to get away and I giggle before putting the blindfold on her. I use the knife to break open the front of shirt and I stare blankly at my canvas. I drive the knife to the middle of her stomach and she screams in pain. She's panting now as I twist the knife around and around. Blood gets on my finger and stop, feeling the substance on my finger tips. I laugh and swipe my hand across the blood on her stomach making a mess. Figuring I should be leaving soon I pick up her hand and take the engagement ring of her finger, putting it in my pocket. I pick up the same finger that the ring was in and cut it off. I should have brought a stronger knife but this should do. I inspect the finger and smile. Perfect for my collection. Yes I collect the fingers of my victims, it's fun. I uncapped the marker with my teeth before writing my name on her face, signing off on my work. I get up and decide to just place her in the dumpster. Someone will find her soon but it would be to late. She's bleeding fast anyway. I walk back to the cars and sit in the seat as Amy starts driving off. Grabbing a few wipes that we keep in the car for this kind of problem, I wipe the crimson liquid off my hands. I drag the wipe along my blade and look up to see where were heading now.  
"I checked for Caroline Flack but she is on vacation with her parents so we're gonna have to deal with her later. So the last person we need to get rid of is Sophia." Amy announces. I scowl at the name and check my phone for her location.  
"Okay, it says here that Sophia didn't go to work today and is staying at home." I tell Amy.  
She sighs and turns the car left because Sophia's house is on the other side.   
"So we do it quickly then, just in and out" she snaps her fingers.  
"Quick" I nod and wait until she stops the car in front of her house. I get out with Amy right beside me and we go up to the front door.  
"Ugh she's probably sleeping" Zoey moans. We walk around to the back of the house and find the window closer to her bedroom. I open it with ease and slide in. I open it further and grab Amy's hand pulling her in. Sophia's soft snores fill the room and I roll my eyes. Amy taps me on the shoulder and I turned to her in confusion. She signals for me to give her the knife and I nod in understanding before placing the weapon in her hand. Amy creeps up to the bed and crouchs down so she's face level with Sophia. Sophia stirs in her sleep before settling back down. Amy stands up and grasps the knife in her hand and hovers over Sophia's chest. She takes a deep breath before raising her conjoined hands and slamming back down.  
******  
Me and Amy park in the garage of the mansion and race inside to find Tess. She informs us that the boys have come and are keeping watch of the boys and we tell her how the killing went.  
The boys are a part of our gang.  
There's Ethan, Anthony, and Nate. Ethan is a goth, Anthony is a cross dresser, and Nate is the strongest of them all, and the cutest. All of us separate into our rooms and sleep already excited for when the boys wake up tommorow.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd Person POV

"So what's in it for us?" Nate asked the girls as he dealt the cards to Ethan and Anthony. Tess and Amy sat on one of the love seats watching them.

"The rush. Don't you love it? Don't you miss it?" Tess smirked. Ethan glanced at Both girls before picking up his cards.

"That's not what we meant and you know it. We want money" Tess rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"Of course there's gonna be money. I just want to know if you sissys can handle it." Nate slammed a card down and smirked at Anthony's groans. 

"What is it exactly, that you want us to do?" Anthony asked smoothing out his skirt.

"Simple. There are five boys in the attic. There in a band called one direction. All you need to do is make sure their kept in check. Also make sure this house is safe and no one else knows the location."

"If it's so simple then why do you need us?" Nate snapped.

"Because 5 against 3 isn't gonna work and-"

"But that's not the only reason.. is it?" Ethan smirked. Tess narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance for interrupting her.

"Do you miss us Tess? Huh? Is that it?" Anthony grinned.

Tess huffed and pushed the hair out of her face.

"As if! I miss the killing. That's all" Tess shrugged.

Amy smiled and mouthed   
'She's lying' to the boys, The boys laughed as Tess elbowed her.

"Are you in or not?" Tess snapped.

Nate looked at his boys in what seemed to be a silent conversation. He nodded and continued his game not sparing Tess another glance.  
Crystal came running in to the room with a knife in her hands. 

"The boys have woken up" she announced. She placed the knife in her mouth and used her free hands to tie her hair back. Tess and Amy nodded getting up.

"Wait! Do you need us in there?" Nate asked.

"Um.. only one of you" Amy shrugged. Nate stood up with his cards and pushed in his chair. He laid his cards down to show Ethan and Anthony and they both groaned.

"No Fair!!" Anthony whined. Nate smirked and shrugged following the girls up the stairs. The girls and Nate walked up the stairs slowly.

"Crystal why do you have a knife?" Amy asked. Crystal shrugged.

"Why don't you?" Amy glared at her and Crystal smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know what their reactions would be so I brought Lucy" Crystal replied.

"You were gonna kill them???" Amy asked mortified.

"No! It was just to scare them a little" there was silence as Tess placed her hand on the knob of the door.

"Wait a minute.. you named your knife Lucy?" Nate asked in amusement. Crystal nodded and grinned. 

"Quiet!!" Tess snapped. She turned the knob of the door and pulled it open.  
***  
"What the hell are we gonna do!" Niall asked panicked, The boys struggling to get out of their restraints.

"Oh my god do you guys hear that?" Liam asked hurriedly. Everyone was silent as the sound of footsteps and creaking could be heard. 

"We're gonna die... We're gonna die.." Niall whispered to himself as tears blurred his vision.

"We all just need to stay calm..." Zayn tried calming everyone down. The shaking of the door knob could be heard and Louis head snapped up.

"Quiet!! Their coming!".

Everyone held their breaths as the door opened. Tess came in first with a wicked smile, hands behind her back and heels clacking loudly on the wooden floor. Amy came in second, anxiously looking over Tess's shoulder to get a look at the boys. Crystal came in last, hair tied up in a bun and Lucy in her back pocket. Nathan stayed outside the door just incase.  
The Boys were confused as they looked at the three. The boys were expecting large beefy men with machetes, guns, and bulging muscles. What they weren't expecting were three teenage girls.  
"Hi!" Crystal said excitedly. She ran up to Harry and dropped to her knees in front of him.  
"Oh wow.. it's even cuter in person!" She grinned as she touched his hair.

"Oh wow the hair is so soft..." Tess rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

"Crystal! Control yourself!" She shouted. Crystal pouted and stepped back.

"W-who are you guys?" Harry asked timidly. Tess surveyed the room and took in the looks of confusion.

"My name is Tess, that's Crystal and That's Amy" she said cooly. Everyone went silent for a moment.

"How did we get here?" Niall asked shakily. Tess shrugged and paced around the room.

"Well.. you guys were comatose so it wasn't that difficult".

"Did you guys... um..." Louis looked down gesturing to their boxers. Amy understood what he was trying to say and gasped.

"Oh No! We're not into Necrophilia" she giggled.

"Necro what?" Harry asked confused.

"Woah Hold the fuck up! What the hell is this twenty questions? No one gave you permission to speak!" The boys flinched at Tess's loud voice. Nate had decided that maybe it was best if he made an appearance. He walked through the door and put an arm around Tess's waist.

"Have you took your pills today?" He asked as calmly as possible. Tess was breathing heavily as she shook her head no.

"Amy come help me with her" Nate said as he headed with Tess out the door. Amy nodded and walked with Nathan downstairs. Crystal stood there with a wicked smile.

"So you guys hungry?" She asked clapping her hands. 

"What do you want with us! Why are we here?" Zayn yelled angrily. Crystal ignored him and scrolled through her phone.

"Hey you know there's a great new pizza place-" 

"HEY ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING BITCH" Crystal was in Zayn's face in two seconds her knife against his throat.

"Talk to me like that again and you'll be sleeping by your goddamn self in the fucking basement!" She spit. Zayn backed away as much as he could fearfully.

"I'm glad you understand" she smiled. She backed away and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"And to answer your question.. your purpose here.. is to obey" she grinned.

"Obey who?" Harry asked.

"Obey Us!" She snapped rolling her eyes.

"So basically slaves?" Louis sassed. Crystal narrowed her eyes at him, She walked to the door ignoring him.

"Don't try escaping those collar on your necks will send an electric shock if you walk more than 5 ft. Also since you guys don't wanna listen you don't get dinner. Consider this your first punishment" Crystal smirked as she closed the door. She walked downstairs into the kitchen where she saw Amy, Ethan, and Anthony playing cards.

"Where's Nate and Tess?" Amy looked up from her deck of cards to glance at her.

"He's trying to put her to bed she had one of her episodes" Crystal nodded and hopped onto the kitchen counter. She reached forward tapping Ethan's shoulder.

"Deal me in".


	5. Chapter 5

3rd Person

Tess woke up early the next day in a happy mood. She jumped out of bed and walked as quietly as possible as to not wake up everybody. The floor was cold as She headed up towards the attic, a growing smirk on her face. She was only dressed in a pair of red bra and panties and black stockings. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her belly button ring was on full display. The girls would usually walk around like this, all slutty, they would be doing that even more now that the boys are here. She stopped at the door and listened for any sound. When she heard none she opened the door and walked in. It was about 10:00 in the morning now and Tess had decided that maybe she'd start getting the boys used to obeying their commands she'd practice first with them. She cooed at them, they were were all laying on each other sleeping close together as best they could. She looked at them and hummed to herself. She got onto her knees slowly and crawled up to Niall. She held his face in his hands turning it to the side slowly so he dosent wake up. She traced his jawline and ran her fingers through his hair. She then proceeded to go onto Liam. She straddled him so that their areas were aligned. She knocked off Zayn's arm that was around Liam's waist and leaned down until their lips were centimeters apart. She licked his bottom lip and grinned. She pecked him on the lips quick pulling back to look at him. His eyes fluttered but remained close and he mumbled something incoherent. Tess giggled and ran her hands down his shoulders. Her hand went lower and toyed with his nipples for a while, rubbing the pink nub until it hardened. She abandoned his nipples in favor of running her hands down his abs. She pressed her hand against it feeling the warm skin. She grinded down on him slowly moaning quietly. She heard a gasp and she snapped her head up quick to see Louis staring at her. Louis gulped regretting making a sound as Tess was now interested in him. Tess leaned down placing a final kiss on Liam lips her eyes not leaving Louis before getting him and heading over to him. Louis was sat up against the wall, his eyes wide. When She reached him she knelt down in front of him smiling. She raised a finger up to her own lips and gave him a menacing glare, Louis nodded in understanding. She ran her hands up his ankles, to his knee, until finally they rested on his inner thigh. Louis shivered and Tess looked up smirking before grabbing his cock through his boxers. Louis opened his mouth to gasp but Tess placed a hand over his mouth keeping him quiet, Louis whimpered as She palmed him slowly. She moved to straddle him placing his hands on her waist. She leaned up so that their lips were just barely touching. Louis' breath hitched as Tess leaned forward and kissed him. Louis pushed her away immediately and Tess growled, literally, before squeezing his cock. Louis let out a pained cry before laying limp. 

"Quiet!" She whispered harshly. Louis shook his head in fear.

"Kiss back or I won't hesitate to slice your throat. Your lucky I haven't tied you guys up yet" she bit his bottom lip and pulled it into her own mouth, sucking. She let it go and looked into his scared eyes.

"Are you gonna be good for me? Gonna kiss me like I want?" She asked calmly. Louis nodded and sat up straighter, having no choice. She grinned and pressed their lips together. This time Louis moved his lips against hers. She pinched his side and he opened his mouth in shock. She licked into it running her tongue against the back of his teeth. She pulled back again when she felt his erection pressing into her bum. Louis looked away embarrassed, his face turning red. She got up feeling successful. 

"Good Boy" She smiled.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face. Tess rolled her eyes and walked away, headed for downstairs leaving Louis painfully hard. She walked into the kitchen where she found Nate leaning against the counter. His hair was a mess and he was only in a pair of boxers and a white t shirt. She hoped to walk away unnoticed not wanting to deal with him but he looked up before she could. He smirked walking up to her, hands on her waist as he lifted her into the counter. Tess rolled her eyes as Nate leaned back to get a look at her. He played with the bow on her panties, biting his lip. She smacked his hand away and leaned back on her hands to look at him.

"What are you doing up to early?" She asked annoyed. Nathan shrugged and toyed with her bra straps. 

"I could ask you the same thing"

She smacked him in the face and he let go in surprise. She pushed him back and hopped off the counter walking away. Nathan wrapped an arm around her and pulled her so that her backside was pressed against his dick. 

"Ugh! Let me go you Prick!" She squirmed. He let her go laughing as she turned around to glare at him. 

"Cmon baby, just give me a kiss" he grinned. Tess rolled her eyes smiling.

"In your dreams" she smirked. He pouted and she walked away again heading towards the room she shared with Amy and Crystal. There were many other rooms in the house but they insisted on sharing one together. She walked in quietly to see Amy and Crystal still sleeping. Crystal's head was on Amy's stomach and Amy had an arm thrown around her. Tess deemed it the perfect time to wake them up. She backed up before running and jumping on them both. The bed squeaked and both Amy and Crystal shrieked pushing a laughing Tess off of them.

"Not Cool!!" Crystal whinned. Amy rubbed her eyes still feeling a bit sleepy before hitting Tess with a pillow. 

"But it was funny!" She said between laughs.

Crystal and Amy got up from the bed and walked out of the room leaving Tess who was still laughing. Amy pushed Crystal into the bathroom room sitting her on the toilet. She opened the cabinet and looked through it until she found what she was looking for. She handed Crystal a bottle of pills and Crystal sighed dramatically.

"Do I have to?" She pouted. Amy nodded and leaned against the sink.

"And take them dry" 

"Your mean!" She threw the bottle of pills on the floor and turned away from Amy to glare at the floor. Amy's eyes widened and she groaned.

"How old are you Crystal?" She asked. 

"I'm 5! Silly!" She giggled. Amy rolled her eyes and picked up the pills. Tess appeared in the door peeking her head in. 

"I heard a noise. What's going on?" She asked. She opened the door wider and came into the bathroom leaning against the door.  
Amy sighed taking out two pills.

"She's in her headspace" Tess looked at Crystal who was glaring at the pills in Amy's hand.

"That might be a problem. I wanted to play with the boys today and we are running low on money". Tess looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Crystal if you take the pills you can play with one direction. Would you like that?" Crystal nodded, grinning, and snatched the pills from Amy putting them in her mouth.

"This can be a test. We'll have the boys babysit Crystal, me and you can go 'borrow' some money from the bank, and the boys will stay here and keep an eye on them so that they don't escape!" Tess looked back at Amy her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I don't know...."

"C'mon! We'll let them stay in our room. We can lock the doors" Tess nodded at last and Amy smiled looking back at Crystal who was playing with her hair.   
***********  
Simon Cowell, was in one word, stressed.

The boys were missing. Their girlfriends were dead and the paparazzi were 10x more annoying than usual. They constantly asked him questions like:

"What is your opinion on the matter?"

"Who do you think took them?"

"Is this a publicity stunt?"

The last comment made him furious, his hands forming fists. He remembered snapping at them and flipping then off.

Now here he sat, at his desk, alone in his house. Newspapers were scattered all over his desk and his messy hair was evidence of him pulling on it. He rubbed his neck and looked over the headlines again.

One Direction: Famous boy band gone missing!

Perrie Edwards body found in alley.

Eleanor Calder: Suicide or Assault? 

Simon groaned pushing the papers of the desk in frustration. He need to find the boys soon. He knows their not dead. They can't be! His biggest success can't be gone. He'll do whatever ever it takes to find them and arrest the person who took them.

(To be continued)

**Author's Note:**

> New Story! Check it out :)


End file.
